Imagine Repairing the scars
by dancewiththellamas
Summary: This is a Phil imagine which is a feelsplosion imagine. I loved writing this though.


_(A/N~ Be prepared, this has a lot of feels in this. You don't want to know how hard this was to write without having a mental breakdown. Don't say I didn't worn you...)_

Imagine, you've had a terrible day. Everything seemed to go bad, you shrunk your favourite top, you broke your pair of chuck taylors and to make it worse your boyfriend dumped you, who you had been dating for over 18 months.

You sat on your bed, in complete darkness, and started to cry. You felt alone, unwanted and invisible. You wanted to end it. Your life. No one liked you, it was as if you were just a piece of furniture.

As you were crying, the weather started to turn dark and cold, reflecting your mood. Vibrations came from your desk and your ringtone started to play, signalling that you were receiving a call.

Grabbing your phone off of your desk you stare down at the screen to see who is calling. Instantly you recognised the name. A name which always brought happiness to your life. Phil.

Phil made your life brighter by always being there for a shoulder to cry on, someone who always kept a smile on your face. If it was that time of the month, he would come round with chocolate and DVDs and then you would snuggle up with him on the sofa.

You suddenly feel guilty for not answering the call, but you'd rather be alone.

Rummaging in a drawer by your bed you find a box and lift the lid off of it. Inside was a blade from a disposable razor. You pick the blade up and walk into the bathroom.

Sitting down on the bathroom floor, you take off your hoody and stare down at your arms. You were a self harmer once, but you hadn't relapsed for over a year.

Slowly digging the blade into your wrist, crimson seeped from the cut you had created. You were crying even harder than before.

For half an hour you cut deeper cuts, your t-shirt had splatters of blood and tears on it. Tears were still rolling fast down your face.

When you were cutting your phone kept on ringing, every call was from Phil.

You stood up and looked at yourself in the mirror, nothing but hate swirling through your mind.

_Ugly, unwanted, attention seeker, emo._

Each of those words wanted you to end your life from the pain. Starting to cry again, the doorbell rings and you slowly walk to the front door. Blood is still rolling down your arms as you step on your tiptoes to look through the peep hole.

Standing outside the door, was Phil. You started to sob harder and you guessed he heard you because he began to call your name.

"Y/N, I need to talk to you. Please..."

You unlock the door and open it, looking into Phil's eyes. Starting to shake you collapse on the floor in tears. Phil crouches next to you and kisses the top of your head.

"It's okay Y/N." Phil says comforting you.

"It's not okay, I've broken up with my boyfriend, I've broke my Chuck Taylor's, I shrunk my favourite top in the wash and I relapsed, and I had been clean for over a year. How is it going to be okay?!" You said to Phil, with your temper rising.

"Yes, that may of happened but the main thing is that I'm here. I love you and I would never leave you, my life would be empty if you weren't in it. I'll be by your side no matter what." Phil says making you feel warm inside because of the nice things Phil had said.

Turning round you sob into Phil's chest as he comforts you and kisses the top of your head.

You and Phil stay there in silence for what seems like hours, but when the silence is broken Phil goes into your bathroom and comes back out 5 minutes later with a roll of bandages and a packet of baby wipes.

He sits back down and starts to gently wipe your cuts. Once your cuts are clean, Phil wraps bandage round the cuts on both of your arms.

"I'll be by your side, forever Y/N, I will help you get better and make you happy whenever your sad and always remember that I love you."

You look up into his eyes and you lean in and kiss his lips softly.

"I love you too Phil, forever and always... Through thick and thin, whenever life gets me down I will know you will be there to pick me up again. I love you so much..."

_(A/N~ I hope you enjoyed this! This imagine took me quite a while and I'm quite pleased with it =^.^=)_


End file.
